<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【水仙土】灌输他谬论后再逼迫他发誓 by DOG038</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508151">【水仙土】灌输他谬论后再逼迫他发誓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038'>DOG038</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>文前预警</p><p>*心狠手辣残酷无情辣手摧花（。）月之眼成功世界线的阿飞x14岁原著线虎纹带土</p><p>*未/成/年那啥有，介意勿入</p><p>*性--窒--息/耳光/木遁/高--潮控制慎入</p><p>*带卡涉及！带卡涉及！</p><p>*阿飞线重要角色死亡暗示</p><p>*ooc！ooc！ooc！</p><p>PS.标题非原创，是歌词</p><p>肉一点也不香！！但我精神上挺爽的bushi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【水仙土】灌输他谬论后再逼迫他发誓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>少年第二次反抗未果后，压在他身上的阿飞把那副沾了灰尘的虎纹面具转向一旁，照着脸扇了他一巴掌。</p><p>被折断了手指，就想用体术反抗。原来自己是这么不识相的蠢货啊。</p><p>“我可能不是很强，但你是真的没用。”阿飞恨铁不成钢的摇头。他一手掐着少年尚纤细的脖子，一手将自己刚刚被踹脱臼的下颌骨复位。“故意挨了你一脚，劲儿嘛，是不小。可还是弱。”</p><p>“…你好像真的不清楚自己该干什么呀？”他特意捏着嗓子说话，又拍了两下带土被面具上黑布罩着的脸颊，羞辱性的发出啪啪的声响，“我来找你一次要花不小的功夫，结果你在干嘛呢？躲在草丛里看什么卡卡西呀，小废物？他后来把你给捅了，你知道不？你有好好修炼过吗？月之眼计划都让你吃了？”</p><p>“……”少年的头仍无力的垂向一旁，似乎听不到阿飞的话。</p><p>“被扇耳鸣了吗？果然是废物。”阿飞嗤笑着。这其实也正常，刚刚那一巴掌他是动了真格的，说使了浑身的力气也不为过，别说耳鸣了……阿飞眼看着他脸上的黑布被鼻血浸湿，忍不住勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>“识相点儿，你会的招数我都会，你不会的招数我也会。我一只手都能吊打你。”他把少年的头扶正，然后凑到他耳边轻声地威胁，“你再敢跑，我就挖了你的眼睛…我是说两只。”</p><p>阿飞松开他的脖子，作为替代，缠绕着少年的木藤收紧了几分。他伸手抓住那身黑袍的下摆，轻松就把它撕成两条，一直到那裂痕延续到少年的胸膛才停下。</p><p>阿飞眼尖的看到少年的嘴唇蠕动了几下，他体贴地凑过去，不介意听听看少年虚弱的辩解。<br/>
“…愚蠢至极……你不用拿那个赝品威胁我，我根本就不在乎。”</p><p>“说不清话就闭嘴如何？”阿飞满不在乎的退回原位，暧昧的抚摸着少年被木遁打开的双腿，眼都没抬，一条灵活的藤条便拔地而起，“反正我也不想听你用斑的声音叫床。”</p><p>“那你也别再用斑…！你摸我腿干什……”少年还没来得及对这奇怪的行为表示惶恐和不解，嘴便被藤条堵了个满当。</p><p>“吵死了吵死了吵死了吵死了。”阿飞神经质的重复着，拿出一把苦无在少年的裤裆上来回的比划，他想着怎么能让少年的裤子碎的好看一点儿。他当然知道苦无挥动的声音会让少年时的自己感到不安，可这不是挺好的吗？阿飞抬眼看去，少年的嘴中塞着缓缓抽插着的木条，出入间溢出的唾液堆在嘴角，很快就会顺着下巴滑落。</p><p>面具虽然被他挪歪了，但原本固定用的黑布刚好能遮住那双眼睛。保持点神秘感很不错，哪怕他再了解自己的身体不过。</p><p>阿飞没能割裂他的裤子，他实在没有这方面的艺术造诣，无论怎么搞，都太像开裆裤。所以他随手把那只苦无丢在一旁，锋利的顶端插入土壤，粉碎了一株新生的嫩草。缠绕着少年的藤条轻易的将他下半身抬起，少年被汗水浸的发潮的裤子被干脆的脱了下来，连带内裤一起。</p><p>“！”皮肤被暴露在空气中，少年被堵着嘴无法发出惊呼，只能尽可能收紧双腿，然后又被没有温度的木头拉扯开来。</p><p>“别急，一会儿阿飞带你上天。”阿飞流里流气地吹了个口哨，他相信就算是十四岁的自己，这时候也知道这是在干嘛了。</p><p>他的羞辱要首先施加在两腿之间那个软趴趴的东西上，他故意从脚踝开始，顺着那条光裸的腿一路蜿蜒向上，直到被手套裹着的食指，点在他未成熟的性器上。少年明显的抖了一下，显然，自己最隐秘的部位被另一个人触碰在他的认知之外，他想说的话，也都被嘴里那根棒子戳了回去。他的身体渐渐的热了起来，却不敢轻易挣扎激怒身上的人。他的脸仍然红肿着，鼻腔中也尽是血腥味。哪怕他不再被眼前这个不知名的神经病控制——筋骨错乱的手指恢复需要多长时间，他不知道——但他还有非常重要的事情要去做。</p><p>阿飞折腾了半天，满意的看到少年的性器有挺立的趋势，但还是太欠火候。<br/>
算了，后面爽了前面自然就硬了。</p><p>他把手伸向了那从未被开发过的后穴。他手下的那句身体不出所料的震颤了，他却不容许年幼的自己发出一点声音 ，只是自顾自的，蛮不讲理说着自己想说的话。</p><p>“放轻松，你一时可能适应不了。我理解你，就算是我，也没给人操过后面。”他边说边用手指在那个紧闭着的洞附近游走，“但我的任务可不是让你爽哦~好好学着点吧。”<br/>
他把食指插进那个干涩的甬道里。</p><p>“唔！”少年的痛呼出声，被木棒堵着，声音听起来闷闷的，并不明显。倒是阿飞被夹的“嘶”了一声，“你还真……因为是个小孩吗？”</p><p>这样可动不了啊。 他苦恼的想。</p><p>“先说好，我不是为了让你爽，绝不会给你润滑。”阿飞控制着少年发抖的大腿，“要么，想办法分泌点东西出来，要么，我会让你流血——你怎么选？”</p><p>阿飞让那根木棒从少年的嘴里退出来，看他连喘气都来不及就气急败坏的开口，“操你——”</p><p>“傻孩子，真幼稚，你不该随便发火呀。”阿飞让那根手指在他体内深入几分还转了转，毫不在意的撞开那紧缩着抗拒的内壁，“不过也不错，我不会吻你，但可以让一把刀和你的肠子接吻。”</p><p>“——！”少年的愤怒好像一下子梗在喉咙里了，他默不作声，和阿飞僵持着。</p><p>对付这孩子哪用得着刀呢。阿飞这样想，却把手伸进衣服里，故意发出窸窸窣窣的声音。</p><p>“……等一下。”少年的声音比一开始挨巴掌的时候大多了，“我要怎么做？你想要什么？”</p><p>“真感动，还以为你就是个不识相的小鬼呢。”开玩笑的，他早就猜到会是这样，“你本来只要乖乖听话就没事了，但是你的表现太糟糕，我只好给你长个教训咯——”</p><p>阿飞随手折断了身边的一根树枝，把少的可怜的植物汁液随意在手指上抹了两下，再度插入少年未经开发的后穴。异物侵入让少年不舒服的扭了扭胯，阿飞很不满意他这样擅自动作，就用手按住少年的腿根，他力气很大，指甲都陷入肉里，掐的那处泛起红色。这肉穴嘛……阿飞正紧紧盯着那里，不管不顾的将中指整根没入，少年的内里是紧致而湿热的，让阿飞想起——</p><p>阿飞适时地停下了联想，现在让身下的自己哭叫出声才是最重要的，要教育首先就要让他服从自己，这简直是真理。少年在经受一系列的暴力和威胁后识趣不少，他借着缠绕着他的身体的藤条乖乖的大张双腿，尽管会因为阿飞手指的某一下没轻没重操弄而下意识的收紧，下一秒也一定会恢复原位，甚至展的更开。</p><p>而阿飞呢，手指抽插在那多少已经分泌出了点液体的肉穴里，玩游戏一样乐此不疲。他松开少年被掐红的大腿，五个泛白的月牙深深嵌在那，像是某种奇异的标志。有几根细小的藤条探入了少年斗篷遮挡下的身体，隔着里衣挑动胸口的两个肉粒。而少年也因这一系列从未有过的刺激而喘息，甚至还吐出了一小节舌头。</p><p>“……你舒服了？真不错，你猜我接下来要干嘛？”</p><p>突然抽出的手指和丝毫不带感情的声音让少年僵住了身体。</p><p>而阿飞只是掏出了自己硬的发胀的阴茎，将它抵在——根本就还没有招架能力的穴口处。“我试试，不知道能不能插进去，就是试试。”于是他挺了下身子，尽力将性器插入少年尚不算湿润的肠壁。</p><p>“啊啊啊——”少年几乎是哭叫出声，用他真正属于少年的声音。他光裸的腿此时胡乱的四处蹬着，那些藤条几乎快要控制不住。他攥禁了拳头使劲往回缩，连带那些无痛感的藤条也跟着他发起抖来。</p><p>“闭嘴。”阿飞不耐烦的说，他被夹的难受，耳边又是年幼的自己不成器的哭叫声，引人反感，可是少年好像无视了他话语里的威胁。</p><p>“我说——”他直起身子，控制住少年乱动的腿使劲往下压，把那具颤抖的身体摆成一个扭曲的姿势，然后狠狠地扇了他屁股一巴掌，“闭嘴。”</p><p>那是骨头即将断裂的声音，少年心想。他现在哪都疼的要死，甚至能感受到有血顺着喉咙涌上来，可能是刚刚和阿飞的战斗中伤到了身体里的某处，现在因为这躯体不可思议的折叠而涌出了血来吧。他还在抽泣着，声音不大但很尖锐，过早学习伪音伤了他的嗓子。 </p><p>“才这点疼，就让你暴露了自己的声音？到时候被水门老师揍的时候会被认出来的，蠢货。”</p><p>胸前的细小藤条环住了少年胸前的凸起，越勒越紧，就好像阿飞还在使劲折叠着他的身体。那个卡在后穴里进退两难的后棒也在这强力的压迫下慢慢深入。和猛然插入带来的激烈疼痛不用，那是虫子啃噬般丝丝缕缕的疼，足以消磨少年的理智和最后的尊严，以至于阿飞的肉棒完全被少年的后穴包裹住的时候，少年又忍不住抽泣，又压不下喘息，只能从嘴里发出些奇怪的混着血沫的气音。阿飞看向少年被涕泪和血脏污了的脸，突然觉得自己还能做些更过分的事。</p><p>“别哭了，别哭了。”他轻声哄着，身下却已经大开大合的草了起来，“小孩真烦……不过你知道吗，卡卡西比你好操的多。”</p><p>“…呜…！”少年不可置信的僵住了身体，而阿飞毫不在意地继续操着少年紧缩的后穴。少年勃起的小小阴茎随着男人凶恶的冲撞在腿间晃来晃去，几滴透明的前液甩在他的小肚子上。他攀住紧紧缚住他的两根粗大藤条，难以自持地用指甲扒开表皮，木屑扎进去也无暇顾及，植物冰凉的汁液流出来，沾染上他的指尖。胸口的藤条也活动着，挑弄着被紧勒后红肿充血的乳头。</p><p>“现在…你……绝对是干不成什么大事的。有什么想法，先把月之眼计划……落实了再说。”阿飞说话也断断续续的，十四岁的小穴，真不是说着玩的。他突然有点后悔，早知道他当初就再早几年操自己的卡卡西了，毕竟十四岁以后男孩就长得快了。</p><p>“嗨，要不是我当时不懂……你多幸运，年纪轻轻就有我这么一位启蒙老师。”阿飞语重心长地说，“你得好好把握啊，带土。”</p><p>少年听到那个许久没被人叫过的名字，知道自己的猜测得到了落实——尽管那非常的不可思议。他被操得难受，却压抑不住心里异样的感觉。只有奋力的抬起头，凶巴巴的紧咬着牙，尽力压抑住自己的呻吟，鼻子上皱起一个歪七扭八的“川”字，“说的一堆废话…嘶…你是我吧……！你就是我吧！</p><p>阿飞瞥了他一眼，似乎默许着给了少年质问的机会，然而也绝不放松身下的动作。少年已经被操开了，很有天赋似的，毫不吝啬地接纳着另一个男人的阴茎，流出来的水被撞的飞溅在两人肌肤相亲处，阿飞的短硬的耻毛也被沾湿，又反过来蹭在少年的身上。阿飞看着小狼狗一样冲他呲牙的少年，暗笑道：威风什么呢，你的身体不亚于最浪荡的婊子。</p><p>“你……啊啊，自以为是的…说点……”少年被撞的快要绷不住那副愤怒的表情，他咬着牙，企图在一刻不停的操干中找到空当来骂另一个轻浮的自己，那很难，他觉得自己快要烧起来。股间的黏腻在抽插间啪啪作响，无人照顾的小小性器无数次打在自己的肚子上留下水渍，他却可恨的贪恋那一瞬间的摩擦带来的快感。最后他丧气了一般又躺回原地，后脑磕在地上，在阿飞的冲撞下磨的生痛，“你…！慢…慢点啊……！”</p><p>这话让阿飞神经质地发笑，“那么，你自己来。”他很大度的撤去少年身边的藤条，顺便把那半挂在男孩儿脸上的碍事的面具撤了去，好欣赏他无措的样子，“自己把握速度…这也很重要，受制于人不会是件好事。”</p><p>带土本觉得只要阿飞停下，自己就会有喘息的机会。可现在——被肉棒填充的后穴酥酥麻麻的痒，他甚至觉得自己穴内的软肉正蠕动着为那根粗大的阴茎按摩，极尽谄媚讨好之能。他想把自己没说完的话说完，“你…嗯嗯…”开口的瞬间细小的呻吟也跟着冲出来，阿飞好死不死的在此刻闷声笑了声，让他简直想把自己的舌头咬断。</p><p>“……你…你输了是不是，你没能成功，所以你这么——这么对我。”他竭尽全力才说了这么一句。</p><p>“啊？”阿飞不着急回答，少年操软了的后穴此刻还夹着他，“自己动啊，我爽了再告诉你。你也不好受吧，现在？”他坏心眼的轻轻顶撞了一下。</p><p>“唔……”带土视死如归的闭上了眼，把手撑在地上，抬腿夹住了阿飞的腰，借此施力。被阿飞折磨过的骨头又一阵咔咔巴巴的响，带土的脸扭曲了一瞬，他的用力只能把阿飞带的微微前倾，让那根阴茎变本加厉的折磨他。</p><p>“你可真对得起我骂你的那几句废物。”阿飞嘲讽着，伸手拽住带土的手腕，把他扯进自己的怀里，穴内的阴茎变换了一个角度，刚好碾在那个引得带土再次呻吟出声的敏感点上。</p><p>“你……你才是……嗯啊……废物。”他胡乱的摇头，抓着阿飞的肩膀进行毫无威力只能助兴的反击。他把脸低下去，生怕阿飞看见自己淫乱的，眼神迷乱的微张着嘴流口水的样子，他没办法不这么干，如果说他一开始是在阿飞的绝对压制下被强上，现在就是他的屁股真的渴求着阿飞——渴求着另一个自己粗大的阴茎。他紧贴着阿飞的胸膛，让自己胸前的红尖能与那处的布料摩擦，感受那电流一样的快感。</p><p>电流。</p><p>阿飞说他没有卡卡西好操，这话虽说的不直白也不隐晦，但也是露骨地告诉了他另一个事实……一个关于早就被他抛弃了的那个赝品的事实。这样想着，他一刻不停抬起身子，又重重的落回阿飞身上，让那根阴茎胡乱的戳在自己体内的什么地方，直立的上身让他体内的液体更加顺畅的想要外流，却被肉棒堵住，只有在抽插转换瞬间才挤出一点，落在两人腿间。带土似乎察觉到了什么，上下的动作加快，起落的幅度也大了起来——因为他那个可怜的，无人照顾的阴茎——他觉得他快射了，被另一个男人操屁股操到射。</p><p>他不该就不该在让阿飞察觉到这一点。<br/>
“你得会忍。”阿飞不怀好意地笑，然后毫不犹豫地扼住男孩的脖子，将他往上提，直到自己的阴茎从他体内抽离。他站起身来，踩过地上男孩被扒下的内裤，将带土抵在了一棵树皮粗糙干燥的老树上。“你……呃…”男孩挣扎着，抠挠着扼住他脖子的那只手。</p><p>“呐呐，听阿飞说呀——大多数时候呢，不是你想要什么就有什么的。所以你得忍，忍很久很久——”阿飞对他说，同时捏住了少年性器的顶端，让它在自己手下发红发涨，并再次插入那个被操得烂熟的，淌水多到殃及了那颗老树的后穴。他这次是发了狠的顶，两只手的力度也随之加大——一只把少年尚且纤细的脖子掐出红印，一只紧紧锢住他本应该早早到达顶点的阴茎。</p><p>“你问我是不是输了？真可惜——我赢得彻底。”他卖力地操干着，听着少年喉咙中嘶嘶的气声，并不在意手上被男孩抓挠的那点疼，“阿飞的世界要什么有什么，只是太无聊了，才会来管你们这些废物宇智波带土的闲事。”</p><p>阿飞被男孩窒息状态下格外紧致的肉穴绞着，每一下都撞在刚刚偶然发现的敏感点上，让男孩发出变了调的惨叫。</p><p>“你知道吗——我看到后来的你——在战场上，被卡卡西捅穿了心脏。我没耐心看下去，你那副败犬的样子我看了烦得慌，只想赶快来教训教训你。你听清了，我可没让卡卡西活到那个岁数，你懂不懂得挑人最脆弱的时候下手——挑他想你想的要疯的时候下手？”</p><p>  要不是阿飞必须完成自己的教育事业，他很乐意看看幼稚的自己扭着腰哭叫着浪叫的样子。他握住男孩的阴茎往上提，就为了让那小屁股能翘的高点儿方便他操。阿飞驰骋在这年轻的肠道里，爽的头皮发麻。每一次抽插交互都能带出男孩儿被操的烂熟的，水光荡漾的粉嫩穴肉，它们像是有自我意识一样，抽搐跳动着勾引阿飞。而它们的主人此刻却意识模糊的在窒息的痛苦和高潮的快感中徘徊。这两种截然相反的感受融合，让带土的眼睛直翻白，津液混着血顺着下巴流下来。</p><p>“来，跟我说，月之眼计划必须成功。”</p><p>“咕——！”</p><p>“说，说了就让你射——也会让你活。说：月之眼计划必须成功。”</p><p>“——！月…完成……月之眼……！完成——！”</p><p>“勉强通过吧。卡卡西呢？”</p><p>“啊啊——！赝…赝…品……！”</p><p>“你呢？”</p><p>“垃圾——我是——求…求——求你……”</p><p>阿飞上下同时收回了手，仅用下身把少年顶在树上。漫长的射精在抽泣声、咳嗽声和大口呼吸的声音中进行，阿飞撤出性器，任凭带土落在地上，淫水和两人的精液混合着流到土壤上，成为这棵老树的养料。</p><p>脱下手上被各种液体脏了的手套，阿飞把它们随手扔在带土身上，他细细端详着自己脏兮兮的哭脸，在面具下笑了笑。</p><p>“乖孩子。”</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>